Naiya
by Bqreanna
Summary: So this is a Fanfic concerning a character that I created (Naiya). It's a bit of a romance involving Fred Weasley. I will update frequently. (: Feel free to read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but don't be too mean :)
1. Chapter 1

No copy right intended for entertainment purposes only  
Takes place in 5th book.

Naiya sat in front if the rumbling fire, letting the ash hit her numb face. Her legs had fallen asleep but she didn't notice. She was too preoccupied eavesdropping on the conversation that was occurring in the next room. She could hear muffled voices. And elderly witch from the Ministry of Magic. Her name was Maggie.  
"She doesn't have any relatives. Are we going to turn her over to the orphanage?" The woman asked. Naiya was dumbfounded. Were they really oblivious that Naiya could hear them? That wasn't clever. Especially for wizards.  
"I know just who to call." A voice unmistakably Dumbledore's called out. Naiya sighed and stared into the swirling flames, their ember glow fusing her over crowded mind of gloomy memories. She thought of her parents.  
Two days ago her mother, father, and she had been gathered on the couch reading some old novels aloud to each other, enjoying the last week before Naiya had to return to Hogwarts. They were at the climax of an enchanting fable when the glass in the living room window shattered into a billion fragments dusting the room. They room fell silent, and her she felt her mom  
wrap her arms around her protectively, her father standing in front of them, his wand drawn.  
"You lied." Was the only sentence a crackly gruesome voice rang out before the killing curse hit her mother, and she tragically fell to her death. Then two days later, just the might before they came back for her father.  
Her father and her were holding each other tightly on the couch, reliving memories of her mother, when two figures appeared out of the dark. One was a woman with a lengthy serpent like torso who towered over the bulky fowl man she came on with. They must not of been very important Death Eaters because Naiya hadn't seen their faces before.  
"Lupin, have any answers for us, unlike your late wife?" The woman cackled. Naiya drew her wand. She was only 16 but she could use her wand if she needed to protect herself.  
"Leave my family alone." Her father said threw clenched teeth.  
"Family? You call this a family? You're family is nonexistent. If you want to keep what's left of it, you'll come with us." She said, the gruff man laughing at her side.  
"Just don't hurt my Naiya." Her father said. The blonde woman drew her wand, and so did Naiya.  
"Expell-" Naiya didn't get her spell out, she was knocked several feet across the room landing harshly on her back. The couch tipped over and she went to jump over it, but by the time she returned, the Death Eaters and her father were both long gone.

"Naiya". A voice said and she turned to see a face she could've lived the rest of her life with out seeing. Her father's ungrateful brother Remus Lupin stood in the doorway. Her father was Remus's older brothers. From Naiya's time of being an infant until now, she'd probably only seen her uncle twice. She didn't include the year that he taught at Hogwarts. Her father had always desperately tried to contact her uncle Remus, to no avail. Remus was always "too preoccupied" to come for a holiday dinner, or have his brother come for a visit. Her father was always upset and let down but he never lost his love for his brother Naiya had for her uncle. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as him right now. So you show up after your brothers long gone? She thought to herself.  
"Naiya. I know it's been better in the Lupin family, but we have more important issues."  
"He worshipped you. And you didn't give him a second glance. Your own brother."  
"Naiya, there are things you don't understand." Naiya scoffed and placed her foot roughly against the floor making a loud clicking noise. Lupin furrowed his eye brows, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  
"Naiya, Remus, we must get going." Dumbledore informed.  
"Go- go where?" Naiya asked.  
"I' used magic to pack all your belongings, Miss Lupin. You will be staying with your uncle Remus for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore said.  
"I-I can't leave here!" Naiya said tears streaming down use face. She glanced up and saw Remus staring at her curiously, and she quickly took her arms and covered her face.  
"Naiya, I'm sorry. I know you feel close to your parents here, but it's not safe for you here. Ministry personnel will watch over this home in case anyone shows up." Naiya uncovered her face. She saw her bags on the floor in front of the fire place. Remus reached down and picked up one for each of his hands.  
"Ready?"  
"No. But haven't a choice." She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
No copyright

Dead silence rang in the air, as Naiya walked side by side with her uncle through the streets of Diagon Alley. They left her house through the Floo Network only just arriving here, and hasn't spoken a word since they'd been on their own.  
"Uhm, you have your list?" Lupin asked.  
"Of course I do, I know I'm just a stupid child but Dumbledore was nice enough to pack my stuff, so nothing important would be left behind. Lupin sighed, ignoring her comment.  
"I'm going to go take care of your luggage. You'll be alright on your own?" He said, her two brief cases in his hands.  
"Bye." She said as she disappeared into the crowd of shoppers. She looked on her list of things she'd need for her sixth year at Hogwarts, and started toward the book store. She quickly got her books and paid for them, and shuffled out of the store, when she bumped into someone.  
"Whoa watch it." She looked up into the face of a redheaded kid.  
"Ronald. Don't be rude." Someone scolded. She saw a plump woman next to him, and she instantly recognized them as Weasley's.  
"Oh dear, you must be Naiya." The woman said sticking out a hand.  
"Excuse me?" Naiya said shocked. She'd never made any form of communication with the Weasley's , except seeing them in the corridors every so often.  
"Your uncle Remus is at the Burrow, we're going to take you home when everyone's got their school supplies." The woman explained, stepping into the store flashing her a quick smile, walking away with a smaller girl, who was Ginny Weasley.  
"Uhm, sorry about snapping at you earlier." Ronald apologized, sticking out a hand for her to shake. She quickly grabbed it and then let go, awkwardly staring over his shoulder avoiding eye contact. Naiya wasn't good at talking to people. Then two other people walked in, who Naiya immediately recognized as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ron began talking to them, and suddenly all three of them turned to look at her. She stared back, and she could tell they all felt uncomfortable. Then she suddenly remembered, they must know about her mom and dad and be pitying her. Great, they eyed her as if she was some fragile glass piece that would break if someone simply said "How are you today."  
"Well nice to have met you all, I'll be off to finish my shopping." She said stepping out of the door, successfully making it out without running into someone. She decided she'd stop to get all her stuff for Potions class next.  
She grabbed all her stuff, and was going to check out when someone tapped on her shoulder.  
"Are you Naiya Lupin?" She turned to face Draco Malfoy. It made her choke on bike to know that she knew his name, and pretty much everything about him, and he didn't even know her name.  
"Yes." She answered quickly just wanted to get away from him. His face turned into a huge mischievous grin.  
"I'm sorry you have to move in with a werewolf. It must be horrible, I mean he is kind of an underdog, wouldn't you say?" He sneered, and suddenly his two pudgy friends came walking up behind him.  
"Ha, if you were smart and really wanted to bother me, you'd know that that wasn't my weak spot." She smiled at him, and bounced off across the room. He started with a puzzled expression on his face. Of course people making fun of her because he uncle was a werewolf was annoying, but she didn't care much for Remus, so it didn't bother her if people criticized him.  
Soon everyone was done shopping and Naiya stood strangely beside the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry Potter. They used the Floo network, and she stepped into the Burrow for the first time. She was overwhelmed with a feeling of a home. The place was decorated sincerely showing a motherly love. It was warm, and she inhaled a smell of something sweet and inhaled it, feeling as if it was the first time she ever breathed in air. She recognized this sense. It was the way she felt every time she stepped in her home when she returned from Hogwarts.  
"Dear, Ginny will show you to your room." Mrs. Weasley informed her shuffling past her. Naiya turned and met eyes with Ginny who smiled warmly up at her.  
"My room? You mean to say I'll be staying here?."  
"Yes dear, until you depart for Hogwarts." That was a only days away. She thought Lupin was her provider, not the Weasley's. How typical of her low life uncle, to drop  
her off with some strange family. The only reason he'd agreed to taking her in was because he was the only one who was left of their family to take her. He could care less. Naiya could tell my the set of concerned faces looking at her, that he expression must of showed her frustration.  
"You'll be fine, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley informed her, enveloping her in a tight hug.  
Naiya followed Hermione and Ginny up to a room where they'd all be staying.  
"It'll be a little stuffy with all three of us in here, but I'm sure we'll make it work." Ginny beamed at her. How come everyone was so kind? She'd seen all these kids at school, but none of them haw ever given her a second glance until now. Harry and Ron appeared at the door. Naiya couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the kids in the house. All younger than her.  
"Naiya, I never knew Lupin had a niece. He's a great man." Harry said stepping into the room, a lopsided smile on his face. She felt her flush with anger. Of course all these people thought he was just wonderful. A great professor. They had no idea how big of a pretender he was. He had never mentioned having a brother, because he was as heartless as the man who turned him into the monster he was. The room fell silent.  
"Yeah he's great." Naiya said bitterly. She added a smile to break the tension. All of them had concerned looks on their faces.  
"Excuse me, I need- I need to." Naiya couldn't finish her sentence. She pushed her way passed Harry and left the girls' room. She realized she had no idea where she was going, and she didn't care. She just wanted to alone. Alone to cry, let it all out so she could be a respectable human being to these people who were kind enough to take her in. She ran down the hallway, tears falling down her face. Soon she was in the yard, where she threw herself down on the grass, her head in her knees she sobbed, with shaky breaths, unable to stop them from falling. Her long blonde hair draped over knees, covering her like a blanket. She was wearing a black sweater, and faded blue jeans, and she should be hot, but she shivered with fear. Who was she now with out parents? Was she an  
Orphan? Would they find her father? And if they did would he alive? Or sane? Had she lost the only two people she ever cared about? The thoughts swarmed through her head over and over again. Finally she was able to cease the tears. She heard a door open and close and she quickly wiped excess tears from her face and tried to make it look like she'd never cried.  
She saw two boys, who looked very similar. The twins Fred and George. She knew all about them. They were talking and hadn't noticed her yet. She was about to get up, and disappear before they noticed her.  
"Oi! Why is there a stranger in our garden." Fred shouted.  
"Fred, should we notify the Ministry?" George said. Naiya eyed them, slightly glaring. She wasn't in the mood.  
"We'll speak for yourself. Did you come to rob our house? Or spy our good looking family?" A moment of silence passed, and Naiya stared at them narrowly hoping that they'd disappear back into the house and leave her alone.  
"Maybe she's a mute." Then they were standing in front of her smiles on their faces.  
"Shy?" Fred said leaning in and holding his hand out for her to shake she assumed.  
"I'm Naiya." She said, her throat raw from crying. She grabbed his hand expecting a friendly had shake, but he lifted her off her feet. It was the oddest thing Naiya had ever experienced. She was face to face only inches apart from Fred, they eyes met. His eyes were playful, and her eyes were huge, and a little shocked. They held hands, as if they were in the middle of a dance routine. He suddenly let go of her hand, and awkward look on her face, and she looked at George who looked amused.  
"We'll that's Fred, and I'm George." George grabbed her hand and shook it, more normally than Fred had. Fred still stood there looking like he'd had the biggest shock of his life. He noticed her staring at him, and quickly shook the look off his face. He beamed.  
"You're the only Gryffindor that Snape is civil to." He said. Naiya was about to ask what he was talking about, and then it clicked. She'd spent a lot of we her time studying potions, because Snape terrified her. And she'd succeeded in getting approval from him, and it was great feeling. She supposed the word got around, and she smiled to herself.  
"I'm can't believe we've never talked before. You're pretty decent looking for a girl." George said, and then he and Fred exchanged a look that Naiya couldn't read. Then there was another silence.  
"Naiya! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stepped out the door.  
"Oh, good you boys are here too. Come inside for supper." Mrs. Weasley said walking back inside. Fred and George whooped and began running inside. They almost ran through the door, and then turned to her.  
"Witches first." They said in sync. She walked in with out saying a word.  
Everyone was at the table. Including member from The Order of the Phoenix that she'd just learned about. Remus had said her name and greeted her and she acted like she hadn't heard her. The other people at the table looked at her oddly, but no one asked her why she didn't reply, and she was thankful for that.  
"Naiya, are you excited to return to Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked beaming at her with one of the kindest smiles she'd ever seen. She nodded her head yes. Then she heard an outburst, and annoyed snort. Her eyes snapped up, and Fred Weasley was smiling mockingly at her.  
"Don't you ever speak?" He asked. Naiya felt her face burn with a blush spreading across her cheeks. The room fell silent. Everyone was looking at her waiting for a reply. She sunk her head down low hiding her face in her veil of hair. Of course she wasn't an outspoken person. Otherwise they'd know more about her.  
"Leave the poor child alone, Fred." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Harry, come see me for a moment." Sirius said, and they both left the room. Suddenly conversations erupted from around the table, and they'd forgotten about her, it was safe to look up. At least she thought, but when she looked up the twins were smirking at her. She was embarrassed for making eye contact with them, and quickly looked away trying to ignore them. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She finished her food, and followed the other girls up to the room. They were bubbly and excited, and she was great neither one of them paid attention to her. She laid in her bunk on the floor, trying to run away a headache that was pulsing in her temples. Only a few more days she groaned to herself.  
"Naiya, I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but are you okay? We all know about your parents, and I can't imagine the pain you're in." Hermione said. Naiya didn't look up.  
"I'm fine." She croaked, surprised at the sound of her own voice.  
"You can talk to any of us if you'd like." Ginny said.  
"Don't mind my brothers, they're just really stupid." Ron had entered the room now and she looked up to see Harry as well.  
"Ronald! You really should look around before you say mean things about people." George bellowed from the hallway, and stepped in shoving Ron. Fred stepped in beside him.  
"Can we help you?" Ginny said nonchalantly.  
"Mum says there's no help for us."  
Naiya couldn't help but start laughing at the thought of Mrs. Weasley saying that to them.  
"She laughs! What a magnificent discovery! George, we have to go record this." And then they were gone. The room was still and then everyone bursted out in laughter.  
It was pitch black in the room, and Naiya tossed and turned waking up in the still of the night. She couldn't sleep no matter what position she laid in, and she kept pushing her blankets on and off. She was sweating, and as heavy as her eye lids were, sleep just wouldn't come. She stood up, making sure to be quiet. She knew that walking around would help her ease her mind, and help her to fall asleep. She tip toed out into the hallway, and dim moonlight shone through the windows giving her enough light to navigate. She descended down the stairs, each step relaxing her. Late night walks always helped her calm her nerves, and put her at ease for a blissful sleep. She walked to the main floor, and her heart picked up when she heard faint whispers coming from in the kitchen. She wondered who'd be up at this time. She crept around and peeked in feeling like a bit of a spy.  
She saw Fred and George bent over a cauldron. She watched in awe as they began pouring ingredients into it. There were going fine until they paused, and George grabbed a beaker with a blue substance, and Naiya's heart thudded in her chest.  
"Stop!" She whispered as loud as she could, both boys jumped and spun to face her, their eyes wide in horror. Then they quickly changed their faces when they realized it was her and not one of their parents.  
"Spying on us are you?" George said.  
"No, I was walking around. And happened to see you about to blow up the house". She said, walking closer to them.  
"How?" Fred asked. She pointed to the beaker in George's hand.  
"If you mix that, with the horse hair you just threw in there, it'll explode. Everyone knows that."  
"I remember something about that." George said thoughtfully. Naiya went over to look at the book they were following. She laughed at how wrong they were doing things and how dumb their book was. She began measuring out contents and putting them into the cauldron, and they stirred it letting her do the work. When she was finished she turned to them.  
"When it turns green, which'll take about fifteen minutes, take it off and preserve it in a closed container for 3 days. Then it'll be ready for use." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.  
"Night." She said walking away, but Fred looped his arm around her waist. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to his chest, and George stood in front of her.  
"We can't let you go,the first thing you'll do it go tell our mother what we're making." Naiya rolled her eyes.  
"If I wanted to get you in trouble, I wouldn't of stopped you from mixing the wrong ingredients. She spoke but as she did she couldn't help but love the feeling of Fred's arms around her, even if he was keeping her or prisoner. She wanted nothing more than to lean back and fall asleep in her arms.  
"If you tell anyone, we'll destroy you."  
George threatened.  
"Oh scary." Naiya said.  
"Fred, you're holding her a bit too intimately to be scary."'George whined. Suddenly Fred released her and she became chilled where his arms once were. She pushed passed George and crawled back to her bed, instantly falling asleep.  
Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Naiya were outside of the burrow. Ginny, Ron, and Harry, were riding their brooms around practicing, while Hermione and Naiya watched.  
"So, how come you don't speak to many people at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her. The sun was beating brightly upon then and Hermione's face was illuminated in the light, and Naiya couldn't help but notice how intriguingly gorgeous she looked.  
"I- I don't do well with speaking." She said looking away from Hermione and pretending to focus on Ron zooming around.  
"I understand. It may be even harder for you with all that's happened." Usually Naiya would be mad when people talked to her about what happened to her parents. This time she understood Hermione knew what she was talking about.  
"I'll be fine. I mean I've been able to speak to you guys. I mean it may be scarce, but it's better than usual." Naiya forced a smile.  
"Miss Lupin, what are you doing out here with these losers? No offense Harry." George said, standing above her as she was seated in the lawn. Fred was at his shoulder. Harry didn't seem to hear George.  
"Charming as always, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said giving them a lopsided smile of annoyance. Naiya didn't say anything, and met eyes with Fred. He was smiling, his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't help but try to distinguish the differences between the towns. Fred's hair was just a bit longer, and his eyes and hair were a shade darker, and his shoulders a bit broader. Up close you could really tell the difference, but from far away, there was no telling.  
"Would you like to take a walk with us, Naiya?" George asked, his voice was laced with mischief. Naiya's mouth dropped a his attitude and question. Curiosity stung her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go. She wasn't about to question it, when Fred stepped in front of George, grabbing her hand that was resting in her lap, and pulled her to her feet.  
"You didn't have a choice." He informed her. He lightly pushed her in front of the and they walked inside the Burrow.  
"Don't "walks" take place outdoors?" She said sarcastically, surprised she wasn't embarrassed to use this tone with the boys.  
"Well we couldn't say what we were really going to do in front of brainiac Granger, now could we?" George said.  
"Well what are we doing?" She said. Fred grabbed her around the wrist and they walked up, passing several doors before they entered a room with two twin beds. She guessed by all the sweater embroidered with F's and G's that they were in the twins' bedroom. It was a cluttered room. Clothes strewn all over, empty potion bottles, boxes with wrappings, and debris of something magical gone wrong.  
"I'm surprised there's no burn holes." She commented.  
"We cleared them all up when we turned 17" Fred said. She laughed. Actually laughed. She'd been doing that more often now, and she realized it was always the twins who made her laugh.  
"You know what you're doing when it comes to potions. And you didn't rat us out last night. We're night need a little help in creating our productions." George said, with his back turned to her, examining some random things on a shelf. She looked up and Fred who was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He flashed her a smile, and winked. She didn't know what to say.  
"Products? What products?"  
"Our future plans are to open our own sort or wizarding joke shoppes." Fred explained. The twins excitedly went through a laundry list of stuff they planned to do.  
"And you want my help?" The twins gave each other a look only they could read between each other.  
"Indeed we would. That is if you're up for it." Fred taunted her raising an eyebrow. She stood by the door of their room, learning against it. She thought hard about it. So far; even thought they were reckless, she cared for the twins. They'd enhanced her way of looking at life, just by her being in their presence. The rest of the kids were nice, but she always found herself feeling less dreary when the twins showed up.  
"I suppose I can help you." She answered finally. They high-fived.  
"Once again you cannot tell anyone about anything we do. Or we'll hex you." George warned, as Fred waved his wand around. She just laughed at them.  
"Your secrets safe with me." They gave her a run down on the things they wanted her to do. Which involved researching different items and how to attain them.  
"Oh, and you have to befriend us." Fred nonchalantly informed her. She was baffled by this. Not only did they want her to help them, but they wanted her to be their friend? Why? She couldn't help but ask herself.  
"Why?" So she asked them.  
"Well, you know basically everyone loves us. You look at us like you want to brew us in a cauldron or something." George said.  
"And plus you seem pretty cool, not as cool as us, but cool." Fred winked. Naiya laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

No Copyright. Entertainment purposes only.

Hogwarts was back in session, and everyone was hating the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. No one except for the Slytherin House seemed to appreciate her much. The twins were finding it hard to get things done worn Professor Umbridge patrolling the halls of Hogwarts.  
Naiya was sitting by the fire in the Common Room, something she rarely did. Yet, the room was free of other student so she seized the opportunity to be alone. She scrawled away at an assignment Professor Snape had assigned. She had always been fairly well at potions. She was bent over her paper in deep thought, when someone tugged at a stray hair. She jumped, thinking she had been alone.  
"Hello, Miss Lupin."  
"Hello, Fred" She said with a smile.  
"Eww you're doing homework." His face contorted in over exaggerated disgust.  
"Indeed I am, maybe you should try it sometime." Fred scoffed and took a seat across from her.  
"You should've this." He said and held out a purple small square that looked like candy.  
"And what's this?"  
"New product. Top of the line." Naiya stared at the small square in dismay.  
"What did you do to it?" She asked.  
Fred laughed at this.  
"Just tampered with it a little. It'll give you instant flu symptoms. Get you out of Umbridge's class."  
Naiya reached across the table and took the small square. It was smooth and sticky in her hand, like a taffy. She smelled it. It gave off an artificial grape smell.  
"How do you reverse it?"  
"Drink lemon juice. It'll go away." He explained. Naiya sat in silence for a moment. Then she sighed and brought the candy to her lips, and biting into it.  
"No!" Fred jumped across the table and pulled the candy away from her. Laughing his head off.  
"What the hell?" She said shaking from being startled.  
"Did you really think that I'd let you eat that? We're not sure how well it works, so we'll use someone of less value to test it out. Maybe Ronald." Fred explained.  
"You're a jerk." Naiya said standing up. She gathered up her books, breathing heavily. She went to step away from the table, but Fred seized her by her waist. She squealed as he pulled into his chest hugging her tightly, her books smacking against his chest.  
"Don't go. I was only kidding." He said.  
"Alright." He released her and she dumped her books on the table and sat down again. She was in total shock that he had hugged her like that. She'd never seen him act that way before.  
Voices erupted, people where just beginning to fill the Common Room, which would have normally been the time that Naiya would run off, but Fred's foot squishing hers under the table make her change her mind.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Fred. You can stop squishing me." She said under her breath.  
"Well it's just that you usually leave when people come around."  
"I know, but you're here. So I shall stay." She flashed him a smile.  
The rest of the Gryffindors piled in. George and Lee among them.  
"Hey! I've been looking for you!" George said cuffing his brother on the shoulder.  
"Maybe if you weren't with your special friend all the time, you wouldn't lose track of me." Fred taunted.  
"My special friend? What about yours?" Fred's ears went red  
"Oh you mean Naiya?" Lee said intervening in the conversation. Fred slapped Lee's shoulder, and George laughed hysterically. Naiya was surprised he didn't fall over on the floor. Naiya just looked down at the table acting like she wasn't laying attention to them, but she felt her cheeks burning.  
"Hey Naiya! How have you been?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to her. "Great place to do your studies, right?" Hermione beamed at her, setting several stacks of parchment and quills on the table. Harry and Ron also found seats around the table.  
"Yes. Not crowded at all." Naiya said sarcastically. Hermione didn't seem to get her humor and just smiled even broader, and then started writing vigorously.  
"Hey Naiya!" Ron said waving from across the table. Harry waved as well.  
"Naiya would love to stay and talk, but she's busy." Fred said coming around the table and grabbing her arm. She stood up and faced him.  
"Am I?" She inquired.  
"We need your professional help." He said and pulled her out of the room. The left the Common Room. Fred had ahold of her hand, which she found odd but didn't say anything. He pulled her down a few corridors, stair cases, and a couple of doors. If Naiya had to make her way back alone she'd get lost.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Places." Fred replied and swung a door open. He clenched her hand before swinging her in the room, pushing her against the wall, and slamming the door. Naiya would fallen over if it weren't for the support of the wall.  
"Fred!" She scolded. He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. She realized how close they were standing. He had his hand covering her mouth, standing in front of her, toes in flush. She forgot she was angry, and took a breath. She liked the position they were in.  
"Have I ever mentioned how cute you are?" He said and moved his hand from her mouth. Instantly Naiya's face burned red and she struggled to find something to say.  
"If you two are done, we have business to take care of." George said. Naiya jumped when she saw him behind Fred. Fred smirked again and turned and walked away following George. Naiya followed, and saw Lee there too.  
"What is this place?" Naiya asked scanning the room. It was almost like a Muggles chemistry room. Excerpt instead of beakers and burners, there was cauldrons and stirring spoons, and colorful potion bottles.  
"We're not exactly sure. We should it on our map a few years ago. No one uses it, so we just turned it into our private little lab." George explained.  
"You're the first one of the three of us to be in here. You should feel superior." Fred said.  
"Why do you need me?"  
"Come examine our work before we throw it in a cauldron." George said grabbing her bandana strolling her over to a tray of cut up ingredients, and a stained piece of parchment with ingredients on it.  
The four of the worked as a team on everything, but having fun ask well. Lots of laughter and jokes. Naiya looked at her pocket watch.  
"We're past curfew!" She explained.  
"Shush." George said.  
"Yeah we never get caught." Lee explained. She heard Fred mumble something to his brother, and the next thing Naiya knew, Lee and and George ran out of the room.  
"Where are they going?"  
"The Common Room?" Fred said raising an eyebrow. Naiya looked at hi a moment and began pinpointing differences between him and his twin. Fred's eyes were a bit rounder, and softer. His eyebrows a bit darker and thinner, and he smiled bigger.  
"Well, let's go back." She said.  
"We have to stay here overnight and watch over this."  
"What!? I am not staying in here. I need to finish my essay." She whined.  
"Okay Granger."  
"Shut up." She kicked his chin lightly. He laughed and crossed over to her. He reached out and grabbed each of her wrists in his hands. He looked into her eyes.  
"I'll take you back, but you have to do something for me." He said. Naiya was curious, but she had a hard time thinking with Fred this close to her.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Well the Hogsmeade trip is coming up. Most people take dates, ya know? Go with me?" Naiya smiled wide, and her face lit up.  
"Awh, how cute. Yes I'll go with you, Fred." She leaned in and hugged him tightly.


End file.
